Laugh
by NewsieAndAGeek
Summary: When Ellis is down, Zoey gives him some awesome advise.  warning: This pokes fun at a bunch of pairings, mainly Nellis


_**Laugh**_

A/N: I was writing a story about all the different types of strange pairings and after reading through a few times I realized that "Crap, this is kinda…mean." I would post it but I'm afraid if I do I'll piss a lot of people off…kinda the point XD I made a lot nicer version instead, and if you find this mean than you would have HATED the other version. XD Enjoy!

/

Ellis gagged and covered his mouth in an attempt to stop anything from spewing out of his mouth. He glared at the computer screen and stood up slowly, giving the computer a 'I-am-going-to-kill-you' look. He stomped into his room. He knocked over a picture of him and Zoey over and groaned in frustration.

Ellis fell onto his bed, next to him his fat fluffy dog Chaz whined. Ellis propped himself up on his hands and frowned. "Ah accidentally clicked on wanna them stories. Ah read a bit and…..man, it was so nasty and yucky! Ah almost threw up!" He sighed and crossed his arms. "Damn Nellis…" Chaz whined again. "Ah know, Ah know.." Ellis made a face and imitated Coach " just ignore it young'n!" He ran a had through his hair. "It's hard to ignore! It's every where! Ah exit out and come back and shit man! There's three more of them things."

He laughed, his hands starting to ball into fists. "A-Ah mean….yew would think after the Passing it would get better! No more of those damn things…but nope! It got worse." He gave his dog a sad look. "We even added a few more lines about Nick not liking me, wanting to trade me fer Louis, and stuff like that. But they ignored it!" Chaz whined and laid his head on Ellis' knee, Ellis patted his head.

"Ah reckon it would be fine if it was just me and Nick but it ain't! It's all of us! Zoey gets paired with the dang witch, Francis with Louis, Francis with me, me and Nick, me and a hunter, it just don't make no sense!" He threw his hat off.

Usually, Ellis wouldn't care about stupid little stories. He actually found them funny at a time. It was when his buddies at work started teasing him about it was when it became a problem. Ellis ignored it with a smile, like he usually did. The final straw was when a group of 'Kellis' fans attacked him and Keith. Then, the Nellis fans attacked and tried to take his hat. No one tries to steal his hat.

It wasn't just him, Francis had got into a fight or two over 'FrancisXLouis'. Sometimes Zoey had to deal with 'ZoeyXWitch' fan boys. Nick was the worse. One tiny mention of FanFiction set him off. A reference of Deviantart would make him growl and threaten to 'Tear your god damn throat out'. Saying 'Nellis' around him created a bomb, an angry powerful bomb named Nick. Rochelle and Coach were lucky. Neither of them had to deal with pairings.

Ellis sighed sadly "Ya know Chaz….Ah'm starting to regret agreeing to be in Left 4 Dead 2...if Ah woulda known this was gonna happen Ah…." He smiled and shrugged. "ah dunno, Ah woulda said no." A knock at his door caught his attention and he said "Come on in." Zoey walked in, her hair down for once. She frowned. "Umm….I heard you stomp in here and knock something over…what's wrong?" She noticed the picture of her and Ellis on the floor. "Why are you throwing pictures?" Zoey picked it up and set it back on his dresser. "Ah didn't throw it Ah knocked it over."

Ellis pushed his dog away and patted the spot next to him. Zoey sat down and wrapped her arms around him. "What's wrong El?" "Ah accidentally clicked on wanna them stories, Ah read a bit an….damn, Ah ain't ever read something so gross Zoey! Ah almost threw up." Zoey kissed his cheek. "That bad huh?" "Yup."

Zoey messed with his hair and stared into his eyes causing Ellis to blush. "What?" He asked. Zoey didn't answer. "W-What?" "After you read your first Nellis story, what did you do?" Ellis scratched his head. "Um Ah laughed." "Why?" "Uhhh….'cos it was….weird? It was kinda stupid! It didn't make no sense." "Exactly." She patted his arm. "You know it's not true, you know it's stupid! I know it is to, so does Francis, Louis, Nick, Rochelle, and Coach. Don't stress about it Ellis." Zoey sat on his lap and smiled.

"Laugh at it Ellis. Don't ignore it, laugh at it! Laugh at their confusion. We know the truth, let them live in their fantasy world, we'll laugh at them the entire time." Ellis smiled, great idea. "That's how I deal with it. When I see someone wrote something about me and a dead emo girl, I read it and laugh the entire time. Louis does that to, he doesn't let dumb silly stories bother him. Don't let it get to you," She hugged him. "it's not true, at all. I bet there are people out there who hate it just as much as we do."

Ellis smiled "Really?"

"Really."

Ellis smirked and pulled his phone out, he pulled up FanFiction and grinned when he saw a Kellis story as the first choice. He began to read it and laugh. Zoey joined in, and the two giggled and recited lines in goofy voices.

Ellis moved onto another story, this one a FrancisXLouis. The two laughed their asses off. Next was the story he had clicked on earlier today. It surprised him how silly it actually was. "Yer right," He said. "it's better to laugh then to get mad!"

A/N: and they lived happily ever after, the end! XD This is what I do, I read a (what I like to call) "strange pairing" story and I laugh my ass off! ^^ It's so silly it's funny. If you didn't like this story because Ellis laughs at Nellis then….bluh to you! XD kidding, totally kidding. Please review. And ignore any spelling or grammar mistakes I wrote this at like 3 a.m : Might be some mistakes. I'm gunna go work on another story request thing, bai!

P.S- yes, Ellis is talking to his dog in the beginning, I imagine he would do that kind of thing like talk to stuff that won't or can't talk back XD


End file.
